ATARDECER: EL CREPÚSCULO DE SUS VIDAS
by Lore Cullen Vulturi
Summary: Como daga ardiente saber de esto nos atravesaba el corazón, mi princesa en peligro una vez más, la familia se desmoronaba con cada paso que esos malditos avanzaban,...
1. NO SE PUEDE QUITAR LO QUE NO T PERTENECE

**CAPÍTULO I .NO SE PUEDE QUITAR LO QUE NO TE PERTENECE**

Mis ojos se deslizaron hacia Edward y encontré su mirada, sabía que algo le preocupaba y al encontrar sus ojos en los míos, supe que era cierto … El día era aburrido, atractivo e interesante para los humanos, quienes podían salir de sus casas y hacer sus cosas sin correr los riesgos que corríamos nosotros; era un día hermoso, soleado y fresco, toda la familia se encontraba en casa, excepto mi Ness, mi hermosa niña que había traído al mundo hace apenas un 3 años ya aparentaba ser una niña de 6, hoy había salido con Jacob, me había llamado anoche para preguntarme si podía llevar a Ness a la Reserva un rato… No hubo necesidad de insistirme mucho, yo sabía

que Jake la cuidaría bien, más que a su propia vida.

Me quité el escudo porque quería que Edward supiera lo que estaba pensando y quería que me dijera lo que le preocupaba, el había tratado de evitarlo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para dejarme engañar… ´ a ti te pasa algo´ pensé apenas me quité el escudo.

-No es así- me dijo con un rostro inexpresivo, era imposible saber lo que pensaba en ese momento. No me había dado cuenta de que los demás nos estaban observando hasta que Edward respondió a una pregunta mental que no supe quien formuló.

-No, todo está bien- dijo manteniendo su inexpresividad.

´ Amor, yo no soy ninguna idiota y se perfectamente que estás preocupado, sabes que me puedes decir lo que pasa´ pensé sin quitarle la vista de encima, sonrío débilmente y me besó la mejilla con dulzura ´ ¿vamos afuera? ´ le pregunté cuando se separó de mí, el asintió con la cabeza y me levanté tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hacia afuera.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- dije al fin.

-Nada,.. Es solo que – bajó la vista, parecía estar buscando las palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, levantó la vista y me miró fijamente-tengo miedo- me dijo.

-¿Mido de qué, amor?- le respondí un poco ceñuda por la preocupación de su miedo.

-Miedo de poder perder a Ness- dijo casi sin pausa, respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos –tengo miedo de perder su amor, Jake se la pasa todo el tiempo con ella y… no lo sé, es un temor absurdo pero… - las palabras se le fueron y Bella lo abrazó mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

-Tú nunca vas a perder el amor de tu hija, Ness te ama y lo sabes, así como yo también te amo- se retiró y le sostuvo la cara con las manos para luego besarlo dulcemente.

-Yo también te amo, amor… gracias-

-Lo sé Edward, pero no quiero que te sientas así, no por Jake, sabes que el también la quiere, pero tú eres su padre... el nunca te quitaría lo que te pertenece, su amor, simplemente porque no puede, pero tu tampoco le puedes quitar algo que es suyo... SU RAZÓN DE EXISTIR- lo que acababa de decir era cierto, y eso le recordó una noche en la tienda de campaña antes del ataque de los neónatos de Victoria, nunca supo si fue un sueño o en verdad lo escuchó, pero recordó como Edward le decía a Jake que podrían ser amigos.. Si él no intentara quitarle la razón de su existencia, esto la hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso, amor?- preguntó Edward viendo la sonrisa de Bella.

-Nada, es solo que… recordaba cosas- le dijo Bella mientras le rodeaba la nuca con sus brazos y lo besaba apasionadamente.

-Te amo- susurró él apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella.

-Te amo- respondió ella.

Y así se perdieron por el bosque hacia su pequeña cabaña, lugar que había sido testigo de su amor y que lo seguiría siendo por muchísimo tiempo más.


	2. SOY FELIZ

**CAPÍTULO II.** **Soy Feliz**

La noche caía con el crepúsculo, iluminada solo por una luna y por millones de estrellas felices de alumbrar nuevamente.

-Ya era hora- espetó Rosalie sofocando una risita.

-¿Qué tal los comentarios de la política exterior?-comentó Emmet sarcásticamente esbozando una gran sonrisa.

No dije ni una sola palabra para evitar que Emmet se retorciera de la risa, pero tampoco que Edward le gruñera por lo bajo, lo que hizo que Emmet estallara de la risa y Rose lo siguiera como en un coro.

-Emmet, ¿recuerdas cuando prometiste que te callarías?- espeté frunciendo un poco el ceño y sentándome al lado de Edward en el sillón.

-Si claro, y Emmet es virgen- dijo Rosalie quien no pudo aguantar la risa, en el piso de arriba se oía la risa cantarina de Esme, acompañada por la de Alice y Jasper en la otra habitación.

Edward torció los ojos, era en él, un gesto increíblemente hermoso, volviendo a la realidad, empecé a buscar con la mirada, y luego con la cabeza algo que no encontraba.

-Llegará en 2 minutos- dijo Alice bajando las escaleras, ella había deducido lo que yo estaba buscando, la miré con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió y la vi aventurarse en el bosque junto con Jasper, cada quien con unas cuantas bolsas en la mano.

-¿A dónde va?- le pregunté a Edward.

-Te compró ropa nueva- y luego esbozó una de esas sonrisas torcidas que le quedaban tan bien… aún así no pude evitar torcer los ojos, Alice no paraba de comprarme ropa, semanalmente llevaba algo nuevo a mi closet de la cabaña y sacaba algunas prendas, tenía además una obsesión con la lencería, pero definitivamente eso si se lo tengo que agradecer… sabía definitivamente que elegir, sabía lo que me gustaba y lo que le gustaba más aún a Edward, ´su don la ayuda mucho´ pensé, y vinieron a mi mente imágenes que si fuera humana, me harían sonrojar, sonreí ante mi ocurrencia y agradecí que Edward no podía leerme la mente, ´sino no estaríamos aquí ´, esto último me hizo reprimir una risita que Edward detectó -¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, amor?- preguntó con abierta curiosidad.

-Mi mente no es un lugar seguro en estos momentos-le dije, y sonreí ante su mirada de confusión.

Pronto entraron por la puerta mi mejor amigo con mi bebé que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, y detrás de ellos mi querida hermana Alice y mi hermano Jasper. Edward se levantó para tomar a Renesme en sus brazos y yo con él; la niña no pareció sentir el cambio de temperatura de unos brazos a otros.

-Gracias- susurró Jacob.

-No hay de qué, y lo sabes- le dije mientras acariciaba mansamente la frente de mi pequeña.

-Hasta mañana Bells, Edward- y acto seguido besó mi coronilla y la de mi preciosa, para luego salir corriendo y desaparecer entre los árboles.

Decidimos quedarnos esa noche en la casa Cullen, acostamos a nuestra bebé en la habitación que junto con Esme, Alice y Rose, habíamos preparado para nuestra bebé.

-Bella tu closet ya está listo- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su cara mientras bajaba junto con Edward las escaleras después de acostar a nuestra preciosa.

-Alice…- dije, pero ella me interrumpió levantando su dedo índice y dijo…

-Yo me encargo, tu solo vístete con lo que yo compre y no digas nada- no pude evitar sonreír con el tono de molestia que utilizó, parecía más bien un maestro que le explicaba por tercera vez lo mismo a un alumno que ya estaba a punto de explotar, y en efecto, me lo había explicado ya muchas veces, pero yo parecía no cansarme por eso era que siempre utilizaba el mismo tono con lo que a compras respecta.

La noche pasó tranquila, se veían los primeros rayos del amanecer, y Edward me acompañaba a verlos, besaba mi nuca y me decía ´´Te Amo´´ al oído, él y su compañía, mi Ness y mi familia, ellos eran los únicos que necesitaba para ser Feliz, y en verdad… lo era.


	3. NO TODO ES FELICIDAD

**CAPÍTULO III**

No todo es Felicidad

Se veía el ocaso de los primeros rayos del sol que iluminaban nuestra piel, que resplandecía ante su efecto; ambos estábamos sentados en el prado, eclipsados por nuestro amor, era un lugar hermoso, donde tantas tardes habíamos pasado juntos, donde mi Edward me pidió matrimonio por primera vez, donde me dijo ´cásate conmigo´, aparté mi escudo y recordé el momento, estábamos abrazados y me giré para mirarlo, el mantenía la vista fija en todo en nada, la misma mirada cuando se ve el horizonte.

-Edward- le susurré-

-Te amo- me dijo y se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome tiernamente y luego descargando gran pasión.

-Yo más- le espeté -amor, creo que es hora de regresar, Ness pronto se despertará y querrá saber dónde estamos- el sonrió y se apartó de encima, se levantó y me tendió la mano, me levanté y me abrazó con dulzura, y así partimos hacia la casa Cullen, nuestra casa.

-¡Mami, papi!- gritó Renesme al vernos, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se le abalanzó a Edward que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, mi esposo la levantó y Ness me abrazó fuertemente, para luego plantarme un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mami- me dijo mi princesa luego de abrazarme.

-Yo también amor… más que a mi propia vida- dije observando el guardapelo dorado que colgaba de su cuello, mi preciosa sonrió ante mi comentario y se abalanzó sobre mí para que la cargara y así lo hice; observe como Edward me la pasaba y se dirigía a su piano para empezar una sonata, la misma de la noche anterior, mi canción.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- dije mirando a Ness, mi niña asintió con la cabeza y luego la bajé para ir detrás de ella hacia la cocina…

La melodía continuaba y pasados 30 minutos, Ness ya había acabado con su desayuno, de pronto escuché como la música se paraba abruptamente, y aparecí en la sala escudriñando la estancia con Ness atrás mío, Emmet y Rose también se habían levantado de sus asientos y volteaban a todos lados, Esme estaba al pie de la escalera vigilando las ventanas y puertas, Jasper solo sostenía a Alice por los hombros y la miraba con cara de preocupación, mientras que Alice y Edward no enfocaban ningún punto con la mirada , miraban como lo había hecho hace un año… ´ Vulturi ´ pensé, luego la mirada de Alice se volvió a enfocar y me miró, me miraba fijamente con preocupación, en menos de 1 segundo Edward ya estaba a mi lado, tomó a Renesme y me la entregó.

-Los Vulturi…- dijo Alice, casi gimió –Han trazado su objetivo, quieren a Ness, Aro ha reclutado a las hermanas de Nahuel, tienen que irse, ya!- miré fijamente a Alice esperando a que continuara.

-¿Qué viste Alice?- preguntó Jasper.

-Vienen hacia acá, una semana, Jane, Alec, Demetri y Felix, vienen por Ness, tienen que irse ya- sentenció Alice, diciendo las palabras casi sin respirar –Aro quiere que formen parte de la guardia, Bella si no lo hacen, pretenden obligarlos, chantajearlos, no lo podemos permitir… - y agregó, esta vez refiriéndose a Rose –Rose, llama a Carlisle y dile que venga,.. Esme, habla con Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri, mientras más lejos mejor- luego se dirigió hasta Edward, pero este estaba helado, no veía un punto fijo, tenía cara de espanto, Alice resopló histérica y se tuvo que dirigir a Bella –Bella esto es difícil, lo sé.. Pero hay que hacer algo ya, y Edward, bueno Edward… está preocupado, necesito que llames a Jacob, el se va con ustedes, el debe cubrir su olor, así Demetri no podrá seguirlos tan fácilmente, Jazz… - dijo volteándose hacia su novio - haz algo con Edward – agregó con un tono preocupado en la voz –Bella, necesitas las dos manos, baja a Ness y llama a Jacob ya-.

Bella bajó a Ness y tomó e teléfono, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Mami?.. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ness, que tenía cara de susto al ver a todos moverse y a su papá petrificado, tal como estaba el día en que le había dicho que estaba embarazada, recordó Bella.

-Nada Ness, todo está bien, vamos air con Jake a visitar a Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri, a la selva amazónica- dije tratando de sonar convincente.

-¿y mi papi?- dijo al ver que su papá no reaccionaba.

-Es normal amor, está en estado de shock, hizo lo mismo cuando supo que te estábamos esperando a ti – y le picó un ojo a su hija, luego esbozó una sonrisa para darle seguridad.

-¿son esos Vulturi otra vez?.. ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz?- dijo exaltada, a Bella no le sorprendió que Ness comprendiera tan rápido, pero debía llamar a Jake.

-Ness, amor… todo va a estar bien-se agachó para abrazarla y le besó la frente.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número, se estaba concentrando en los repiques… hasta que intentó darse cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, Rose hablaba rápido por su teléfono celular ´´Carlisle, Alice lo vió, vienen hacia acá, en una semana, todos están bien, excepto Edward… parece haber entrado en estado de shock o algo así…Alice te quiere aquí ya´´… mientras que Esme decía ´´si, Zafrina… es muy grave, Aro quiere a Nessie y es algo que no vamos a permitir,… una semana´´, Emmet y Jasper hablaban por lo bajo y… una voz me desconcentró.

-¿Hola?- escuché al otro lado de la línea.

-Billy, soy yo Bella- dije un poco apurada.

-Ah… Bella, ¿no es muy temprano para llamar?.. ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Billy, ¿puedes pasarme a Jake?-.

-¿Pasártelo?.. Está dormido Bells-.

-Lo necesito- y apenas dije esto Edward me enfocó con su mirada – es muy urgente, se trata de los Vulturi-.

-Está Bien, voy a despertarlo- ´´Jacob te habla Bells´´…´´ ¿Qué?´´… ´´dice que es importante, se trata de los italianos´´… se oyó el rechinar de la cama y pronto Jake tomó el teléfono.

-¿Bells?- dijo Jake, agitado al otro lado de la línea.

-Si Jake, soy yo… no quise despertarte, es solo que… es importante-.

-Solo dime… ¿y Ness?-.

-Está bien por ahora… Jake, la buscan... no van a parar… - mi voz se desvaneció.

-Bells tranquila, voy para allá- y colgó rápidamente.


	4. El Miedo, El Temor, La Muerte… Un Plan

**CAPÍTULO IV**

El Miedo, El Temor, La Muerte… Un Plan

Carlisle había llegado 10 minutos después de la llamada de Rose, Alice había contado su visión, ´´cuatro capas negras se deslizaban por la niebla, la guardia… sin duda… Carlisle hablaba con ellos mientras que Jane respondía por la guardia –solo buscamos a la niña- fue lo que dijo, -Renesme no podrá acompañarlos, me temo que ni hoy ni nunca, puesto que no es propiedad de nadie, tiene padres biológicos que toman decisiones que deben ser consideradas- dijo Carlisle –y ya hemos decidido- Agregó Edward… -Aro ha decidido también, y la buscaran-, -y nosotros la defenderemos- agregó Rosalie y aparecieron los licántropos, las cuatro figuras retrocedieron y se perdieron adentrándose en el bosque´´.

-¿Eso significa que les haremos frente no?- inquirió Emmet.

-Si- sentenció Alice.

-Entonces… debemos llamar a los licántropos- dijo Rose.

-Ya lo hicieron- Jake entró en la sala y cargó a Nessie que había corrido para recibirlo.

-Jake… se trata de los Vulturi- dije nerviosa.

-Malditos italianos- dijo Jake con odio.

-Buscan a Ness, en un mes… hay dos cosas que tenemos que pedirte-.

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó Jake.

Esta vez fue Edward el que habló.

-Los Vulturi han reclutado a las hermanas de Nahuel, el híbrido que trajo Alice desde su viaje con Jasper a Suramérica, esto con el objetivo de que formen parte de su guardia porque tienen poderes interesantes, pero con Nessie es diferente, porque ella no es lo que más les importa, saben que si la tienen a ella tienen a Bella y me tienen a mí, desde que Aro observó a Bella en Italia le ha parecido interesante,… y esta solo es una excusa para aprovecharse de la situación –Edward miró la cara de perplejidad de Alice, y supuse que ella no sabía esa parte de la historia – Leí su mente en Italia, y luego hace tres años cuando mató a Irina, Bella para él es simplemente… Fascinante, y la quiere en su poder… Jake, eso quiere decir que Ness no es la única que está en peligro, Bella también lo está- y su voz se desvaneció.

-Hay dos cosas que te vamos a pedir Jacob… y esperamos nos puedas ayudar, la primera... y sé que no pondrás objeción, es irte con ellas para que tu olor las cubra- dijo Carlisle, deteniéndose para observar que Jacob bajaba a Nessie y asentía con la cabeza, se mantenía ceñudo, supuse que le molestaba la idea de que los Vulturi no nos dejaran en paz, y que no solo me molestaran a mí, sino también a Nessie –la segunda… es luchar,… los licántropos de nuestro lado y contra ellos- Jacob relajó el ceño y esbozó una sonrisa, demostrando que le gustaba la idea de matar a uno que otro chupasangre.

-Me agrada la idea… uno que otro chupasangre no estaría mal- sentenció Jake.

-Gracias, Jacob, en nombre de mi familia- dijo Carlisle esbozando una sonrisa.

-También es importante para mí- dijo Jake y luego miró a Nessie y a Bella –voy a entrar en fase para hablar con la manada y con Sam- apenas dijo esto salió corriendo y se perdió entre los árboles.

-Bueno...manos a la obra- dijo Alice –Voy a comprar los pasajes de avión para que aterricen en Río, después se van a ir al ´hotel bahía´ en la playa, ustedes y Jacob en su forma lobuna deben adentrarse en la selva donde los estará esperando Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri, voy a estar atenta a cualquier visión para avisarles- dicho esto, tomó el teléfono de la casa y llamó al aeropuerto.


	5. ¿QUÉ LE PASA A MI NESSIE?

**CAPITULO V**

¿Qué le pasa a mi Nessie?

Me acerqué a Nessie, que estaba sentada en frente del televisor, sintonizando caricaturas; cuando me vió sentarme a su lado apagó el televisor y volteó su cara hacia mí.

-Todo va a estar bien ¿no?- me dijo con tono preocupado.

-Vamos a hacer todo lo posible porque así sea- le dije.

-¿y si no?- preguntó.

-Haremos todo lo posible para protegerte, la familia te va a proteger ¿de acuerdo?.. Nada malo va a pasar- o al menos eso era algo que yo quería creer.

-Pero también te buscan a ti-dijo.

-Le estabas prestando atención a papi ¿no?- le dije un poco nervioso, mi Ness era tan inteligente, que a veces me asustaba.

-Siempre lo hago mami… ¿qué va a pasar?- quiso saber.

-Eso no lo podemos saber todavía, habrá que esperar amor- le dije mirándola con ternura, Edward nos miraba y escuchaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, Jasper estaba a su lado y también observaba, y por un momento me di cuenta de que todos estaban prestando atención.

-Tengo miedo por ti- me dijo al fin mi princesa, quería llorar por ojos que me lo impedían, gritar por una garganta que me lo prohibía,.. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta.

-Amor… no tienes que sentir miedo, yo voy a estar bien, vamos a estar bien, no va a pasar nada- y la abracé para tranquilizarla, y pronto mi niña estalló en llanto, un llanto que me atravesaba el alma, que me hacía sentir pequeña, mi princesa…

Todos miraban la escena Esme y Rose con ternura, Carlisle con una sonrisa triste, Emmet miraba con ceño, pero no era molestia, no, era preocupación, Jasper estaba concentrado en subir los ánimos y hacer sentir bien a la familia, y Edward, mi Edward, escudriñaba la escena sin apartar la mirada de nosotras. Nessie se recostó en mis piernas y yo le acaricié su cabello.

-Tengo miedo... tengo mucho miedo- dijo mi Nessie.

-No deberías- le dijo Edward que estaba agachado con la mano puesta en la frente de Nessie –verás como pronto todo se arregla y volveremos a estar juntos- y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Entonces no vienes?- le preguntó mi niña.

-No amor, no está en mi futuro-.

-Las visiones de Alice son subjetivas, cambian con la decisión que tome la gente, y yo quiero que vengas con nosotras, no quiero que nos dejes- los comentarios de Nessie eran muy sensatos, yo hubiera dicho lo mismo.

- Si, amor... son subjetivas... Cambian con las decisiones; yo ya he decidido, mi don nos ayudará con esto- trató de convencer a Nessie.

-Sabes que no funcionará… no me convencerás-.

-Amor, el don de tu mamá también es poderoso por eso ella puede protegerte de los ataques mentales, y Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna y Jake… de los ataques físicos… existe la posibilidad de que si nos quedamos aquí… ustedes no tengan que pasar por estos ataques… amor, tienes que entender-.

-¡No quiero entender!- esta vez le gritó, esto me sorprendió, era la primera vez que Nessie hacía algo así, y había dejado a su padre sin habla, nadie en la habitación decía algo, aunque observaban la escena, las palabras no salían de sus bocas.

-Nessie, amor, no hables así- le reproché.

-Es que nadie entiende, yo no quiero que mi papi salga herido, ni mis tíos, ni mis abuelos, ni mi Jake… ¡yo no quiero!- gritó y se levantó llorando para encerrarse en su habitación; lo único que pude hacer fue respirar hondo y exhalar, cerré mis ojos por un rato… si no fuera vampiro, hubiesen pensado que me había quedado dormida, organicé idea y coincidí en algo: Nessie se había portado como una niña caprichosa, pero yo hubiese hecho lo mismo… porque sencillamente no era justo; yo escuchaba los sollozos de mi Ness arriba, y eso me desesperaba.

-Hermanita… ¿te dormiste?- me preguntó Emmet que se había sentado al lado mío, separé mis párpados lentamente hasta vislumbrar la estancia -¿Cuándo vas a parar a Ness?... lleva una hora llorando, Edward no lo ha hecho porque dice que Nessie está enojada con él y no quiere empeorar las cosas, Rose trató de hablar con ella pero dice que no y que es un no rotundo, luego fue Esme y dijo que quería estar sola y luego Alice, Jasper trató de calmarla pero parece que esto es mucho mayor, dice que de verdad lo siente, en el alma… es duro ¿sabes?.. Por eso intenté hablar con ella, pero nada, hasta Carlisle intentó, Jake vino hace 15 minutos para intentar hablar con ella pero no funciona-.

-Voy a tratar de que me abra la puerta- le dije, y me levanté con cara de preocupación ¿qué le pasa a mi niña?

Llegué a su puerta y toqué, solo escuchaba sollozos y más sollozos... ¿Qué le está pasando a mi princesa?... me dije alarmada.


	6. UNA EXPLICACION ES LO QUE NECESITO

**CAPÍTULO VI. UNA EXPLICACIÓN ES LO QUE NECESITO**

**BELLA POV.**

-Nessie, amor, soy yo… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dije desde el otro lado de la puerta, nadie decía nada, supuse que era porque estaban esperando respuestas y explicaciones.

-Bueno… supongo que esto será un monólogo- dije resignada –Ness, amor, se cómo te sientes, no necesito leer mentes ni controlar emociones para saber qué es lo que piensas y sientes, y eso es simplemente porque eres mi hija, amor… se que estás preocupada, por el simple hecho de no saber lo que va a pasar, perturbada y abrumada… son muchas emociones en un día, y sabes que es lo peor… sientes que esto aún no acaba… por que el día no ha terminado aún… te sientes culpable por ser a quien buscan… pero no es cierto, no lo es; estás desesperada por no saber y tener que alejarte de la acción y de lo que va a pasar, enojada con el destino, resentida por la resignación de Edward y molesta contigo misma por sentirlo, tienes miedo de dormir… por no saber lo que vas a soñar, tienes miedo de despertar y darte cuenta de la realidad, y todo se resume a eso…al miedo-. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y no quise voltear pero pude imaginarme sus curas llenas de dudas ¿de dónde sacó eso?, ¿lo leyó en algún lado?, ¿qué pasa?... Nessie abrió la puerta lentamente y yo me agaché para verla mejor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me dijo, casi en un hilo de voz.

-Por que yo sentí lo mismo, por que no estás sola, por que esto no es la primera vez que me pasa, ni la primera que tengo el apoyo de los seres que más amo, por que tengo una hija que es tan parecida a mí… que me lo recuerda- dije esto último en un hilo de voz, y ella se abalanzó sobre mí y empezaron mis sollozos sordos, lloraba sin lágrimas y sufría… por mi niña.

Edward se acercó a nosotras y se agachó a mi espalda, me tomó por los hombros y me dijo al oído…

-¿De verdad sentiste eso?-.

-Sin duda- le dije sin titubear.

-¿Y ahora lo sientes?-

Me separé un poco de Ness que todavía sollozaba, lo miré, el me miraba con ojos tiernos pero decaídos por la tristeza de mi sufrimiento y el de su hija,… solo logré asentir y nos abrazamos los tres, así… por un largo rato, sollozando en el momento para no sollozar más tarde, decaídos por un posible final, abatidos por sufrir, resignados a pelear o a morir… y así estuvimos, abrazados, protegiéndonos unos a otros,.. Pude sentir los sollozos de Esme y supe que la escena había alcanzado gran conmoción, sentí el apretón que le daba Emmet a Rose y los temblores de ella unidos a sus sollozos… Sentí a Jasper concentrado, y Alice frotándose los brazos para calmar sus propios temblores… Nos separamos luego y nos miramos queriéndonos decir muchas cosas…

-Las amo… saben que son lo más importante para mí, yo nunca dejaré que les pase nada- dijo Edward.

-Yo solo quiero pedir perdón… por comportarme como idiota, y gritarte papi, porque tú no tienes la culpa de nada, lo siento…- y se abalanzó sobre él nuevamente llorando.

-No podría querer nada más que verlos seguros, a ustedes y al resto de nosotros, desear que nuestro destino fuera perfecto y nuestro futuro lleno de amor, pero simplemente no se puede desear lo que ya se tiene, y no se puede cambiar lo que puede pasar, por que siguen una línea imaginaria llamada destino, perfecto para mi, por que los conocí- dije levantándome y recorriendo con la mirada a toda mi familia, mientras seguía aún tomada de la mano de mi Ness…

-Tú siempre has sido una hija muy querida para nosotros Bella, siempre te protegimos y lo seguiremos haciendo, no solo por que ahora eres una de las nuestras, sino por que fuiste la humana, que aun sabiendo de nuestra existencia, y de lo que podíamos hacer, aun habiéndolo experimentado, no diste marcha atrás y ahora estás aquí… por que desde que supiste nuestro secreto, desde que te expusiste por nosotros, desde que nos aceptaste…-

-Eres un Cullen- concluyó Esme las palabras de Carlisle.

-Y no hay nada que quisiera más que seguirlo siendo por muchísimo tiempo más- dije dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro y aceptando el abrazo que Esme me daba, porque para mí… ella se había convertido en una madre, René no sabía nuestro secreto… y no se lo diría, por su propia seguridad.

Así la mañana y la tarde continuaron, sin noticias… hasta que Jacob llegó a anunciarnos el acuerdo…

-Los mismos lobos que actuaron cuando hicieron el juicio hace tres años, la manada completa, excepto yo, pero mantendré contacto con ellos, entraré en fase, estaré más en forma lobuna, solo hombre para notificar las cosas importantes-.

-Está bien lobito… gracias- le dijo Alice –Los boletos ya fueron comprados , mañana es el vuelo, a las 7.40 pm, durará 7 horas, así que a las 2.40 am, máximo 3.30 am, deben llegar, el avión es privado, así que no habrá retrasos, ah… y otra cosa… tomen- les entregó a cada uno unos papeles que no eran los suyos- tuve que mover mis fichas, hace tiempo, que veo decisiones raras entre los Vulturi, así que esta no me sorprendió, hace dos semanas vi a Aro dudoso de algo, y mencionó a Renesme así que le dije a Jazz que hiciera lo suyo con Jenks-.

-No le dio un ataque cardiaco cuando lo vio ¿o sí?- le pregunté a Alice.

-Si… bueno, el hubiera preferido que fueras tu, ´´qué lástima que Bella no pudo venir´´… ´´la está ocupada en otros asuntos´´… ´´ella me dijo que trataría personalmente conmigo´´… luego la mirada asesina y el típico ´´pues disfrute de la decepción´´-.

-Que mal… pobre- Dije al recordar como J se ponía pálido al verla.

-¿Es esto necesario?- le preguntó Jake a Alice.

-Por su puesto, y recuerden… Jake tu eres Eric Mcgonalds y Bella tu eres Miranda Moon... Ness es Vanesa Moon,… no quise colocar a Jake como padre porque… es muy estúpido-. Sentenció Alice.

-¿Estúpido?- pregunté.

-Por su puesto, Ness no se parece a Jake en absolutamente nada- dijo Alice.

-¿Debería?- le preguntó Edward.

-Obvio no… Por eso fue mejor colocar a Bella, el color de piel ayudará un poco- respondió Alice.

Jake se quedó un rato más para entretener a Ness y así yo poder tener tiempo de hablar con Edward a solas.

-Edward- le dije cuando lo encontré recostado de la ventana de la cocina.

-Si estoy preocupado- respondió antes de que yo preguntara.

-Supuse que era muy predecible-.

-No es necesario leer tu mente-.

-¿Y eso es bueno?-.

-No mucho-. Y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-. Le pregunté interesada.

-No es bueno permitir que ser predecible sea una de tus características…- pero yo ya no lo escuchaba, me guinde de su cuello y nos besamos.

-Te amo- me dijo.

-Yo más- le dije con una risita mientras lo volvía a besar.


End file.
